An Abnormal Friendship
by InazumaOokami
Summary: After Misa loses all memories of the Death Note, Rem searches for a new, temporary owner. As she searches, she bumps into an old acquaintance of hers and Misa's. RemSayu friendfic.


Rem and Sayu... Yeah, kind of random, I guess... Originally, the story was of Rem and an OC of mine, but I wanted to see how it would be like if it were Rem and Sayu!

Err... Try to enjoy and ignore the uncreative title...

A Strange Friendship

_"Even though everyone knows you as Japan's top model, there's something about you that's so similar to Oniisan..."  
__  
"I-I'm similar to Light?" Misa squeaked, looking rather honored by her new friend's words. "You really think so, Sayu-chan?" _

Sayu smiled and nodded, amused by this elder girl's reaction.

"How so, how so?" Misa squealed giddily. "If I can become even more like Light, he might just love me even more! Can you tell me, Sayu-chan? Please, please?"

Sayu smiled at her before looking up at the starry night sky since they were sitting outside. "For one, there's more to you two than meets the eye. For you, even if you're a model who I'm sure has endless amounts of stalkers..." Misa giggled coyly at this. "...you seem to be able to take care of yourself. I know you like Light and everything, but I don't think you need a man to protect you."

"The same goes for you, Sayu-chan!" Misa exclaimed, her eyes wide. "Even though you're younger than me, you know when to act mature and everything!" 

_With her face flushed, Sayu put on a small smile and mumbled, "Thank you, Misa-san." _

"What else do we have in common, Sayu-chan? What do Light and Misa have in common?"

"Well, secondly..." She grinned slyly at the young model. "You two both seem to have a Shinigami following you around."

Misa's eyes widened, as did Rem's, who stood just behind her. The two stared at the grinning Sayu in shock. She only grinned at Misa a moment longer before moving her gaze to Rem. Before Misa could question, she already answered.

"I was able to see him from the beginning," she explained, shrugging. "I can see Oniisan's Shinigami, too, but I never said anything since he seems pretty... strange. Besides, I don't think he wanted anyone to know."

"But, how are you able to see?" Misa asked, her eyes full of curiosity. "You're not supposed to be able to see Shinigami unless you touched their human's Death Note. Did you happen to touch mine?"

Sayu blinked. "Death Note?" she repeated, looking absolutely clueless. "What's that supposed to be?"

"She doesn't know, Misa," Rem spoke, watching her warily, "but there is something... different about her."

Sayu nodded, her expression serious. "I have a sixth sense," she said simply. "Not to brag, but it's pretty strong..." She pressed a finger to her temple. "Because of it, I can see spirits, whether of human souls or Shinigami."

"T-that's amazing!" Misa proclaimed, her eyes sparkling. "So you don't even have to touch a Death Note to be able to see them! Oh, but..." She innocently put a finger on her chin. "You just can't actually have its cooler abilities..."

Sayu stared. "You know, you're just making me more confused, Misa-san."

"Ah! Sorry!" She poked a rosy tongue out from her lips as she rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "Just pointed it out. Oh, yeah! You guys haven't been properly introduced yet! Sayu..." Smiling, she motioned to the Death God that stood behind her. "This Remu, my Shinigami!"

Grinning, Sayu held a hand out to Rem, which she only stared at. "Nice to meet you, Remu-san!" she said amiably.

Rem only continued staring at her, unsure of what to do. Misa pouted at this. "Rem," she huffed, "you're supposed to shake someone's hand when they do that."

"Yes..." she murmured, hesitantly putting her hand in Sayu's and giving it a small shake before pulling back.

"Now that you two have been properly introduced," Misa sang, happily clapping her hands together, "we can all be friends!"

Remu glanced between the two girls who were smiling at each other, acting as if they were long-lost friends who had just met each other after such a long time. The way this Sayu acted around him -- so carefree and laidback. She reminded of her Misa... A bit of an oddball, but friendly, nonetheless.

------- 

"Remu-san! Remu-san! Over here!"

The Shinigami looked around the streets filled with people, surprised someone had called her name. She easily recognized the voice that belonged to Yagami Light's sister and one of Misa's recent friends.

"People can see you," she spoke when Yagami Sayu finally reached her, "but they can't see me... Have you forgotten?"

"No, I still remember." She waved her hand dismissively as she began walking down the sidewalk and ignoring the people's stares. "But, I don't mind if they hear me. They won't know what I'm talking about. Besides, it's rude to ignore someone who's talking to you, even if that someone _is_ a Shinigami."

She was a strange girl.

"So, where's Misa-san?" she asked, peering up at her without even trying to conceal the fact she was talking to a Death God. "Aren't you two supposed to be hanging around with each other?"

Rem stopped in her tracks, Sayu stopping a bit ahead. She turned around, looking at her questioningly. After a moment, she continued following her.

"She lost her memory of the Death Note," she said coolly, remaining behind her, "and of me."

They were silent for a while as she continued on walking toward the park. "She can't remember you?" she said quietly, not turning to face her. "Why is that? You two were completely chummy with each other. It's impossible for her to have forgotten--"

"I would explain," Rem interjected, "but you wouldn't understand."

"Hmm..." She entered the park and headed toward an empty bench. She took a seat on one side and patted the side area next to her. "Want to talk about it?"

At first, she only stood there and stared at the human's grin. After a moment, she took a seat beside her, though feeling rather awkward.

"Why do you not fear me?" she inquired, watching her from the corner of her eye. "I am a Shinigami, or as you humans see me as, a monster."

Sayu shrugged, leaning back against the bench and lacing her hands behind her head. "I've seen my fair share of spirits," she said casually. "Shinigami really don't scare me as much as you think. Besides, did Misa-san see you as a monster?"

She was quiet for a while before her companion spoke once again.

"Thought not," Sayu laughed, shaking her head. "She didn't see you as just a Shinigami. You were a friend to her, and I'm sure you still are."

"...she has forgotten all her memories of me..."

"Does that mean they're permanently lost?

She stared at her in surprise, for she did have a point. "Not permanently," she answered, though sounding somewhat unsure. "It is possible she can remember her memories of our times together, but the chances would be slim."

"So, there's still a chance!" Sayu exclaimed. "Geez, even if they're slim, there's still a chance to get her memories back." She placed a hand on her arm, making Rem stare at her questioningly. "When I first met you guys, you two obviously had a sort of bond between you two. Even if she claimed she loves an guy like Oniisan, the bond between you two is a lot stronger. I hope you can see that."

"Bond?" Rem repeated, her eyes expressionless. "What do you mean by 'bond'?"

She frowned. "You two are connected," she said slowly. "You two are great friends whose memories with each other can't be forgotten completely." She smiled, patting the Death God's arm. "That's the bond between you guys and no matter what happens, it won't be broken. Even if she has forgotten you at this moment, she will remember you through her heart, if not through her eyes.

"But you know," she continued as she leaned back on the bench, grinning up at the Shinigami, "your relationship with Misa-chan isn't like Oniisan's and his Shinigami. I mean, yeah, they seem to act like buds and all, but honestly, they don't seem to care what would happen to the other." She snickered, recalling the many times the blue Death God would bug her brother when she was around, and yet Light was unable to say anything in case she would be suspicious of him. "It was pretty amusing, actually."

Rem was silent for a moment, looking over the book once more. "How are you able to talk to me like this?" she asked, watching her warily. "Only Misa spoke to me in such a way."

Sayu raised her brows in surprise, as if shocked by the fact this supernatural being did not know the answer. "I talk to all my friends like this," she said simply, as if it were so obvious.

The other blinked. "Friend...?"

"Well, yeah." She slid down her seat, grinning up at her companion. "After Misa-san introduced me to you, we all became friends, remember?"

Rem thought it was strange how this girl, a mere human with an abnormal power, could see herself, a Shinigami, a being humans feared, as a friend. Keeping her eyes on the Death Note, she stated monotonously, "You are a strange one."

She only grinned proudly at this. "So what does that make Misa-san?"

A barely visible smile graced her features. "...she was little strange, too, I guess."

"And that's how you guys became friends, right?"

She thought about it for a moment and then gave a small nod. "I suppose."

Sayu's grin widened as she jumped up to her feet and dusted off the back of her pants. "Well, then!" she exclaimed, giving the Shinigami a salute. "I best be off now! But, hey." She stuffed her hands into her pockets, her eyes bright with an idea. "When Misa-chan gets her memories back, let's all go out and grab something to eat."

The Death God stared. "...why?"

"Just for the heck of it." Grinning once more, she gave her a wave and turned around. "See ya, Remu-san!" With that, she ran off, Remu staring after her.

What a strange girl indeed.


End file.
